The present disclosure relates to an analyzing system, an analyzing program and an analyzing method for analyzing a video image of a target of analysis imaged over time.
With the creation of iPS cells (see, for reference, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-188860), significant progress has been made in the field of regenerative medicine, tissue engineering, cell engineering and the like. As a result, there is a growing demand for evaluation of the state of cells and evaluation of a drug's effect and impact on cells. In particular, regarding nerve cells, a method for making nerve cells out of embryonic stem cells such as iPS cells has been established (see, for reference, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-525210), and there is a demand for effective methods for analyzing nerve cells.
As a method for analyzing cells, the method of analyzing a video image of the cells as a target of analysis imaged over time, and analyzing the cells based on information obtainable from that, has been studied. For example, an image processor which detects motion vectors in a video image containing some cells and evaluates the cooperativity of movement of the cells contained in the video image has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-105631 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).